Homicide Touch
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: AU Mello sedang menyelidiki pembunuhan berantai di hotel-hotel di Itali dan dia bertemu dengan Matt di TKP, ia merubah hidup Mello yang kasar. Selamanya. Matt/Mello, M rated, ngga ada lemon, cuma mutilasi korban.
1. Homicide

Title: Homicide Touch  
Character: Mello (main), Matt (secondary), Near (supporting)  
Genre: Mystery/Suspense  
Rating: M  
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan berantai di sebuah hotel di Itali kembali terjadi. SPK sudah angkat tangan, menyerahkan kasus ini ke tangan Mello. Namun, bukannya mendapat petunjuk, ia malah menemukan orang misterius di TKP. Matt/Mello, M rated for strong violence.

**Author's note **: Fic challenge dari teman saya untuk menulis M rated fic bukan karena lemon tapi karena kekerasan. Terinspirasi dari BB Murder Cases.

* * *

Chapter 1: Homicide

Mello membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar sebelum menutupnya lagi. Ia lalu menghantam pintu kayu miliknya.

"SHIT! Apa sih maunya Near?! Aku tidak percaya dia adalah L ke dua!" Ia berteriak seraya membanting dirinya ke kasur.

_"Mello, SPK akan menyerahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai kali ini ke tanganmu."_

"..." Mello duduk dan menyalakan TV di hadapannya. Berita yang sama. Sudah dua minggu ini, kasus pembunuhan yang sama terus ditayangkan di televisi karena pasalnya, tidak ada seorang detektif pun yang mampu menutup kasus tersebut. Tidak peduli berapa banyak, sang pelaku dapat membaca pikiran mereka. Semuanya telah pasrah dan angkat tangan, termasuk Near, secara tidak langsung. Mereka bahkan tidak dapat mengetahui apa tujuan sang pelaku. Semua korban tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali kecuali mereka sama-sama menginap di sebuah hotel. Mello tidak tahu secara pasti namun, ia dengar pembunuhan yang kali ini melibatkan organ-organ semua korban. Penyelidik selalu menemukan korban telah tewas dengan satu organ yang menghilang, tidak dapat ditemukan di tempat kejadian. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin sang pelaku mempunyai sebuah motif. Paling-paling hanya seperti B, eksperimen belaka."

Mello bekerja sama dengan Near dalam kasus tersebut, tidak pernah sekalipun Albino itu menyerahkan foto-foto tubuh korban, membuat Mello semakin tidak ingin berkooperasi dengannya. "Korban ke sepuluh." Ia mengenakan belt-nya dan bersiap pergi ke TKP.

******

"Tidak ada benda yang sangat mencurigakan sehingga mereka perlu diteliti. Tubuh korban telah diangkut, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Polisi-polisi itu memang tak berotak." Mello menggigit coklat batang di tangan kanannya sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar kamar. Yang tersisa hanya bercak darah dan benda-benda yang lain ada di posisi yang sama seperti sebelum pembunuhan. "Lemari kabinet, televisi, jam dinding, toilet, lemari pakaian dan ranjang tidur. " Ia mengambil senter di kantong celana hitamnya dan melihat ke bawah ranjang. Tidak ada apa-apa. "Tubuh korban ditemukan di ranjang dengan kaki yang terbuka, bekas cekikan, tubuh tertelungkup." Ia menutup matanya dan membayangkan korban tersebut ada di ranjang. "Screw this. This is not working." Mengingat daya imajinasinya yang sangat sangat terbatas, ia membatalkan semuanya. "Kalau saja L ada disini..."

Tap.

Terdengar langkah kaki di luar. Secepat kilat, Mello membuka lemari, memasuki tempat itu dan menutupnya erat. Kali ini, terdengar suara pintu kamar tersebut dibuka. Mello mengintip sedikit. Ada sesosok pria tinggi mengenakan sepasang google jingga yang sama sekali tidak serasi dengan rambut hijau tua nya berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia memakai vest krem dengan bulu-bulu yang menutupi mulutnya, tidak ketinggalan baju stripe merah hitam lengan panjangnya dan baggy jeans berwarna biru tua, sepatu boots dan gloves hitam. Cowok ini memegang laptop hitam berkilauan di tangannya. Tinggi, sekitar 176 cm, umur sekitar 20. Dia terlihat agak aneh. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup kecuali bagian tengah wajah dan rambutnya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam, ke arah lemari tempat Mello berdiri sekarang. Jantung Mello berdebar-debar, siapakah orang ini?

"Oh, shit." Dompet kulit hitam miliknya terjatuh, bersamaan dengan itu, Mello yang sedang membungkuk kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjembab kedepan, menduduki dompet tersebut. "Hey!"

"Maaf." Ia mengambil dompet di bokongnya dan melirik ke arah benda terbuka tersebut _"FBI Agent."_ Mello tidak bisa membaca nama orang tersebut berhubung tulisan yang terlihat seperti cakar ayam. Namun, setelah berpikir sesaat, aneh juga, FBI selalu bergerak dalam tim. "He-hey!" Tiba-tiba, cowok asing itu jatuh di pangkuannya. Matanya tertutup, sepertinya dia pingsan. "Cih, menyusahkan!" Mello menyeret orang itu ke atas tempat tidur sementara matanya memperhatikan layar laptop tersebut. "!!"

Isinya adalah foto-foto tubuh sembilan korban beserta dengan kondisi kamar saat itu. Ia langsung mengambil laptop hitam itu dan melihat semua program yang terbuka. "Korban pertama dikatakan meninggal di sofa. Tubuhnya terlentang dengan satu bola mata hilang dan satunya lagi sudah lepas, ada di tangan orang tersebut. Korban kedua mati di kamar mandi, setengah bagian otak hilang. Korban ketiga ada di kolong ranjang dengan lidah yang sudah dipotong seluruhnya. Korban keempat-"

"Ano, laptop itu.."

"Maaf! Tapi, saya melihat semua foto ini, saya sebenarnya seorang detektif yang sedang bekerja dalam kasus kali ini." Mello tersentak kaget dan menyerahkan laptop itu.

"Oh, saya kira semua detektif telah menyerah." Suaranya terdengar membenam karena mulutnya ada di balik vest itu. Ia mengambil laptop tersebut dari tangan Mello. "Bisa beritahu saya, untuk siapa anda bekerja?"

"Sebelumnya bersama SPK, tapi mereka sudah menyerahkan kasus ini sepenuhnya kepada saya."

"Apa mereka tidak memberikan informasi dan foto-foto korban?" Ia mengetik sesuatu di laptop miliknya.

"Tidak."

"Aneh, padahal semua data ini kudapat dari SPK."

"Apa?"

"Aku mengehack komputer utama SPK dan aku sedang mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuk mendapat foto terakhir." Ia menunjukan semua hal yang tengah ia lakukan. "Firewall telah kutembus tapi, server utamanya tetap menolak koneksi ini. Aneh, padahal biasanya berhasil." Layar laptop itu terus menunjukan tanda 'Cannot connect to server'.

"Saya lihat kau adalah agen FBI." Mello berkata sambil melihat cowok itu mengangguk. "Setahu saya, FBI tidak pernah bekerja sendiri, mereka selalu bekerja dalam kelompok. "

"FBI sudah tidak peduli kasus ini lagi. Saya mengambil cuti 2 minggu dan diam-diam kemari. Mau bekerjasama?"

"Eh? Tapi aku tak punya barang yang bagus."

"Kalau kau bisa bekerja dengan SPK, berarti, kau spesial. Aku percaya padamu." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tolong ambilkan tas laptopku."

Mello melakukan yang diperintahkan cowok itu. "Aku Mello."

"Aku Matt." Ia membuka risleting depannya dan menarik beberapa kotak kecil. "Aku harap kau tak jijik melihat organ dalam?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah." Ia membuka satu kotak itu dan di dalamnya adalah potongan otak, Mello sempat terkejut, namun ia kembali fokus. "Aku menemukannya di tempat kejadian. Polisi-polisi itu terlalu dungu untuk meyadari tempat persembunyian benda ini." Ia memberikan Mello beberapa kotak lainnya untuk dibuka. Perlahan, tangan Mello membuka semua kotak itu. Bola mata, bagian jantung, paru-paru yang dipotong kecil-kecil, gigi, lidah, kuku dan bagian-bagian mengerikan lainnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Matt menyodorkan gambar korban pertama ke Mello. "Melihat sesuatu yang aneh?"

Merasa bahwa Matt sedang mengetesnya, Mello melihat laptop tersebut selama beberapa menit. "Ada yang aneh dengan korban ini namun aku- AH!" Mello melihat semua gambar korban itu. "Tidak ada luka lain selain bagian tubuh yang diambil, kita bisa simpulkan bahwa siapapun pelakunya, ia menyuntikan semacam racun. Bukan, pasti semacam obat lain yang dapat membunuh."

"Tepat." Nada suaranya terdengar puas. "Otak mu memang cepat memproses informasi, Mello. Kurasa, kita bisa bekerja sama!" Apa? Mello kan belum menyetujui tentang kerja sama ini. Tapi sudahlah, Mello hanya bisa tersenyum.

Matt memang misterius, seluruh bagian darinya. FBI yang bekerja sendiri (meskipun ia bilang ia mengambil cuti), suara membenam, mata tersembunyi di balik google, keahlian menge-hack dan semua organ korban miliknya.

"Mello, aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisakah kau datang pukul 10 pagi besok?" Ia memberikan selembar kertas kecil yang lalu diambil oleh Mello.

"Baik."

* * *

To be continued

Next chapter: Mello mengunjungi rumah Matt dan ia menyadari bahwa partnernya itu ternyata tidak se-misterius yang di bayangkan.

Internet rumah saya rusak, saya ngga bisa online untuk beberapa hari. Sementara, saya upload di komputer sekolah.


	2. Matt

Last chapter: Mello sedang dalam usaha untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan di Itali tetapi, bukannya menemukan petunjuk, ia malah bertemu dengan agen FBI misterius di TKP, bernama Matt yang lalu meminta Mello mengunjungi rumahnya.

**Chapter 2: Matt**

Mello langsung menyalakan komputer miliknya setelah ia tiba ke apartemennya. Kemarin, sebelum Matt dan dirinya berpisah satu sama lain, ia menjanjikan foto semua korban, total, 10. Dikirim melalui e-mail. Sesuai janji, mereka telah ada di kotak masuk e-mail Mello. Dengan cepat, ia menatap foto korban-korban tersebut. Dari 10 korban pembunuhan, hanya korban terakhir yang memiliki luka cekikan. "That's not right..." Ia melihat bekas cekikan tersebut lebih jelas lagi. "Itu... bukan luka cekikan tali." Dengan mata yang melotot, ia memperbesar gambar tersebut. "Terlalu berantakan untuk cekikan tali... Apa mungkin... tidak, tidak. Aku cukup yakin tidak ada orang yang cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal ini. Kalaupun ada, pasti pembunuhnya bertubuh besar dan... tidak gesit. Tidak mungkin! Aku cukup yakin, sang pembunuh pasti keluar-masuk lewat pintu gerbang. Korban dibunuh di lantai ke 12, dia tidak mungkin loncat, tidak mungkin pakai tali, jalan raya cukup padat... Pintu belakang ditutup." Mello terus memikirkan semua kemungkinan, namun tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mematikan komputer tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen.

Knock.

"Oh shit!" Terdengar bunyi gubrak-gabruk dari dalam. "Fuck!" Mendengar suara itu, Mello tidak yakin ini adalah rumah Matt. Namun, pintu gerbang terbuka dan seseorang pria setengah telanjang, handuk melingkar di lehernya, rambut merah dan mata hijau ada disana sambil tersenyum lebar. Mello membungkukan badannya,

"Maaf, sepertinya saya datang ke rumah yang salah." Ketika ia hendak pergi, cowok itu menarik Mello masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Kamu datang ke rumah yang benar!" Ia melempar handuknya. "Maaf, aku baru saja selesai mandi. Tadi aku bangun jam 9.45 dan harus buru-buru." Ia berkata seraya melempar handuk kecilnya dan mengenakan baju stripe hitam putih yang mengekspos pundaknya itu. "Anyway-" Matt berkata dan terpeleset air yang ada di lantai. Badannya terjatuh ke arah Mello yang kaget dan tidak siap untuk menahan kejatuhan tersebut. Akibatnya? Mereka terjatuh. "Ma-maaf, Mello!" Ketika si blonde membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata hijau yang bulat.

"ARGH!!!!"

"Maaf!! Aku terpeleset!" Ia membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam. Mello tertawa kecil dan menjitak kepala Matt pelan. Suaranya ternyata sangat halus tanpa vest menghalangi mulut dan warna matanya indah. "Dan kalau kau mau tanya, aku mewarnai rambutku merah kemarin. Bagus tidak?"

"Iya iya. Anyway, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Oke, langsung ke bisnis." Ia menaruh beberapa catatan yang telah di-print di hadapan Mello lalu, ia berjalan ke meja belakang untuk mengambil mengisi cangkirnya dengan kopi dari mesin kopi di sana. "Itu adalah waktu dan tempat kejadian. Aku telah mencoba untuk melihat pattern pembunuhan namun, sepertinya tidak ada. Benar-benar acak." Ia duduk di sebelah Mello, di sofa sambil menghirup kopi. "Ku ketik dalam format 24 jam agar tidak membingungkan."

"12.52 PM, 15.32 PM, 19.42 PM, 23.50 PM, 21.00 PM, 12.30 PM, 10.44 AM, 17.24 PM, 16.30 PM dan 19.44 PM." Mello menggigit batang coklat di tangannya sambil membaca catatan itu. "... Kebanyakan dari mereka mempunyai angka 2 tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Tapi aku dapat melihat pattern di bagian menit nya. Mari kita lupakan pembunuhan terakhir. Itu menyisakan sembilan kasus pembunuhan pada jam yang tertulis. Kita menyatukan setiap tiga sehingga pattern bisa muncul. Dapat kau lihat? Dari menit tinggi, ke menit yang lebih rendah dan naik lagi namun, tidak lebih besar dari menit yang pertama, demikian juga pada dua kasus yang lain." Matt menunjuk kertas tersebut.

"Ah! Iya, aku mengerti. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada pattern dalam bagian jam nya kecuali dua set pertama yang set pertamanya makin naik dan selanjutnya menurun dan kita tidak bisa menentukan segalanya kecuali sudah ada dua belas korban."

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan korban berjatuhan lagi, Mells." Ia menghela napas

"Matt, kau terlihat... err, I don't know... sedih?" Mello menaruh kertas itu ke meja di dekat sofa. "Ada apa?"

"Haha..." Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku baru saja diputusin pacar." Tawanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Menyedihkan ya?"

"Really? Masih banyak perempuan di dunia ini."

"Kau benar." Ia tersenyum manis. "Oh iya, by the way, foto yang ku kirim itu..."

"Semuanya tidak masuk akal. Maksudku, bekas luka cekikan di leher korban, sangat tidak mungkin. Kelihatannya itu bukan cekikan tali tapi, cekikan tangan. Maksudku, apakah memang ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa membengkokan tulang leher dengan... tangannya?" Ia menggigit coklat itu sekali lagi.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya juga." Ia menaruh cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong ke meja, membungkukan badannya, meletakan kedua lengannya ke lutut dan menundukan kepalanya. "Sejujurnya, aku lelah dengan kasus ini. Semua yang kulakukan tidak pernah ada hasilnya. Aku masih 21 dan sekarang ada di tengah-tengah semua ini."

"...21? Kau tidak kuliah atau semacamnya?"

"Kamu tahu Wammy's House di Winchester, England?"

"Iya, aku dibesarkan disana hingga 15."

"Oh. Aku masuk ke sana ketika aku berumur 15 dan keluar pada usia 18. Kau tahu kan, pelajaran yang disediakan adalah materi kuliah, karena itu, aku tidak perlu ribet kuliah-kuliah lagi."

"Ya." Mello menggigit coklat batang itu. "Terkadang aku juga berpikir begitu." Ia tersenyum. "Matt, maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Mello berdiri.

"Oh, baiklah." Matt tersenyum sedikit sebelum mengatar Mello keluar pintu. "Kalau ada kabar, aku akan meng e-mail mu." Katanya sebelum Mello mengangguk pelan dan berjalan pergi.

**

Pembunuhan ke sebelas terjadi pada pukul 15.23 PM, tiga jam setelah Mello meninggalkan rumah Matt. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia menaik motornya menuju hotel tempat korban telah tewas sebelum polisi-polisi dungu yang lainnya memindahkan tubuh korban. Beberapa kesulitan untuk masuk berhubung staff-staff hotel disana tidak memmbolehkannya namun, setelah memasang tampang mengerikan, mereka membiarkannya masuk. Ia langsung berlari ke lantai 8, lokasi pembunuhan. Ia dapat melihat Matt telah tiba disana, eh… apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

"…Matt? Kau sedang apa?"

"Mello! Ah, aku hanya sedang mengamati tubuh korban."

"Bukan- darah di tanganmu itu…"

"Karena ada sesuatu yang aneh di bagian jantungnya, aku mencari tahu tapi, aku tidak mau mengotori gloves ku. Dada korban telah disayat terbuka, memudahkan segalanya." Ia mengambil sebotol air dan mencuci tangannya. "Sang pembunuh memotong jantungnya namun, sebelum ia diberikan obat penenang. Sayatan yang berantakan ini adalah buktinya." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke dalam dada yang sudah terbuka itu.

"Okay. Kau sudah memotret itu?"

"Segera kulakukan." Ia mengambil kamera dan memotret semuanya.

"Matt, bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Mereka melarangmu kan?"

"Iya, namun aku berhasil bicara baik-baik dengan mereka."

"Bicara baik-baik? Aku sudah mencoba dan itu tidak berhasil." Mello mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Eh, lihat ini, Mells. Bagian perutnya juga disayat." Matt mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_"Untuk beberapa alasan, instingku menolak untuk mempercayai kata-katanya. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang curiga kalau Matt adalah orang dibalik semua ini? Apa dia itu memang seorang agen FBI? Kalau iya, ia pasti bisa meminta bantuan mereka, meskipun FBI telah angkat tangan. Tidak ada larangan bekerja dalam cuti kan? Cuti?! Tunggu, kalau ia memang cuti, seharusnya FBI mengambil badge nya!"_ Mello melirik cowo berambut merah yang masih sibuk memotret itu. _"Who in the world are you, Matt?"_

* * *

To be continued

Next chapter: Mello mencurigai Matt adalah pelaku pembunuhan berantai tersebut karena itu, ia memata-matai keseharian cowok berambut merah itu. Apa yang akan ditemukan Mello selanjutnya?


	3. Curiosity

Chapter 3: Curiosity

Matt mengirim e-mail berisi waktu-waktu pembunuhan dan Mello masih duduk di depan computer sambil berusaha melihat pattern yang ada. "Bila kita tambahkan waktu pertama dan kedua lalu ketiga dan keempat... Ngga, ngga. Kita kalikan? Dijadikan perbandingan? Atau... titik pemisah jam dari menit sebagai tanda koma... Oh! Coba kita jadikan ini pecahan. No, doesn't make sense." Ia terus memperhatikan angka-angka di monitor itu dengan seksama. "Apa mau si pembunuh sebenarnya? Aku jadi merasa bodoh sekarang." Si blonde itu lalu mengambil dan menggigit coklat batang kesukannya sambil melihat monitor itu dengan malas. "!!!!" Ia langsung menjatuhkan coklatnya. "Matt, aku harus telepon Matt." Dengan cepat, ia mengambil cell phone di kantong dan menekan nomor rumah Matt. Tidak dijawab. "Fuck! Kemana anak itu?!" Ia melihat jam. "Jam 9? Matt belum bangun jam segini." Desahnya ketika mengingat perkataan Matt bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa bangun dibawah jam 9.

Mello tersentak kaget ketika mengingat hal tersebut. "Tidak bisa bangun di bawah jam 9...?" Dengan pekat, ia menatap semua jam pembunuhan. "Ti-tidak ada yang di bawah pukul 9. Yang paling pagi adalah pukul 10.44 AM, tidak ada yang di atas pukul 12 malam." Sedikit demi sedikit rasa curiganya naik. "Apa benar Matt adalah pelakunya? Ah! Masih terlalu cepat untuk menduga." Ia mengencangkan belt di pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

Mello memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, err, tepatnya untuk mencari Matt. Namun, ia tidak tahu jadwal orang itu sehingga akan jadi sulit. "Seandainya aku tahu kemana saja dia pada waktu ini." Pandangan mata Mello terpusat pada seseorang berambut merah dengan vest krem dan baju stripe lengan panjang. "Speaking of the devil."

"Hey Mello!" Ia melambai.

"Matt, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Membeli beberapa paket rokok." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau sendiri?"

"Mencari udara segar." Jawab Mello singkat. "Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku mau pulang, ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Ia berkata singkat sambil menarik satu batang rokok dari kardusnya dan mencari lighter di kantong celana jins nya.

"Contoh?"

"Bersihin kamar mandi dan dapur." Ia tertawa, Mello ikut tertawa. "Mells, pernah berpikir untuk menginap di rumahku?"

"Eh, kenapa memangnya?"

"Hmm, aku pikir kita bisa mendiskusikan kasus ini lebih lanjut. Dan selain itu, aku punya kamar tamu." Katanya sambil menyalakan rokok di bibirnya.

"Well, I don't mind."

"Great!" Ia memasukan lighter kembali ke kantong sebelum menangkap tangan Mello dan menariknya.

**

"Hey, Mells.." Ia memanggil Mello yang sedang menggigit coklat dengan malas. "Aku menemukan petunjuk baru pada foto korban ke sebelas."

"Mm?" Setengah menghela napas, ia berbalik untuk melihat Matt.

"Kau lihat bekas cakaran di sekeliling ranjang ini?" Ia menunjuk ke seprai yang sudah sedikit tercabik lalu Mello mengangguk. "1 1 1 1 1 dan angka dua kecil di sebelah bantal."

"Err, sebelas ribu seratus sebelas pangkat dua?" Mello berkata singkat ketika ia melihat hal itu, Matt hanya memandanginya kaget. "Err, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiranku pertama kali..."

"Oke, aku ambil kalkulator." Matt hendak mengambil handphonenya namun, dipotong oleh Mello.

"Seratus dua puluh tiga juta empat ratus lima puluh empat ribu tiga ratus dua puluh satu." Katanya cepat, membuat Matt beku. Melihat itu, Mello mengambil pen dan kertas dan mulai menulis.

**1 2 3 4 5 4 3 2 1**

Matt mengangguk pelan, masih kaku. "Wow... you're one walking calculator aren't you...?" Ia bertanya sambil tersenyum sedikit. "Kira-kira, apa artinya?"

"Might be a prank."

"Kita harus melihat petunjuk dengan teliti sebelum masuk ke keputusan itu, Mells." Katanya sambil mengambil foto korban-korban yang lain. "Gosh, kenapa aku tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya?"

"Apa?"

"Di setiap tempat kejadian, selalu ada sayatan 1 1 1 1 1 dan 2 kecil."

"Mungkin pelakunya suka angka itu."

"Kau terlalu sering mengambil kesimpulan yang cepat, Mello." Ia melirik sambil sweatdrop.

"Bisa kau memberiku 'jadwal pembunuhan'-nya?"

"Ini."

"ARGH! Kita bodoh sekali ternyata!!!!" Mello langsung berteriak. "LIHAT INI!! Kita terlalu berkonsentrasi pada waktu pembunuhan sehingga tidak melihat TEMPAT KEJADIAN!!!" Ia berteriak lagi, tapi itu terlihat seperti ia sedang membentak Matt. "123454321 itu adalah tempat kejadian!"

"Err, maksudmu? 123454321?"

"Lihat ini. Hotel yang diburu hanya ada lima. Dan urutannya-"

"OH! I get it!!!!" Matt tersenyum lebar. "Hotel ini dilambangkan dengan angka 1, ini dua, ini tiga, empat dan lima. Lalu setelah ada korban di hotel ke lima, dia kembali ke hotel empat dan begitu seterusnya! Mello, kau jenius!!! Jadi kita hanya harus mengawasi hotel ke tiga ini!"

"Tidak semudah itu, jelek! Kita belum tahu kapan dia akan membunuh lagi!"

"Oh, jadi aku belum memberitahukanmu kalau aku sudah menemukan tanggal dan waktu pembunuhan selanjutnya?"

"APA?!"

"Err, si pelaku pasti akan bergerak dalam rentang waktu 10 pagi sampai 12 malam." Ia menulis sesuatu di kertas kosong.

**12.52 PM, 15.32 PM, 19.42 PM, 23.50 PM, 21.00 PM, 12.30 PM, 10.44 AM, 17.24 PM, 16.30 PM, 19.44 PM, 19.20 PM**

**1252  
****1532  
****1942  
2350  
2100  
1230  
1044  
1724  
1630  
1944  
1920**

"Dan maksudnya apa?" Mello bertanya-tanya.

"Kita ambil angka yang paling banyak muncul dari setiap baris. Jadi itu..."

**19.40  
19.30**

"Sekitar jam itu. Dan pasti... PM." Ia menjatuhkan pena nya.

"Dan, asal dasar apa kau melakukan hitungan seperti itu?" Mello mengernyitkan alisnya melihat semua angka itu.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat pattern yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya? Bagaimana kita mengelompokkan tiga jam pertama? Begini, aku mendapat pattern dari jam-jamnya, di set pertama, makin naik, set ke dua memiliki pattern yang seperti ini dan seterusnya dan yang tersisa adalah pattern yang sama. Kita melihat bahwa menit pertama selalu mempunyai nilai tertinggi, yang kedua ditengah dan yang ketiga lebih besar dari yang kedua namun tidak lebih besar dari yang pertama." Matt berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Mello mengangguk. "Dan tiga set yang terakhir benar-benar menjelaskan segalanya. 19.44 PM, 19.20 PM, dan..."

"AH!! I GET IT!!!" Mello sadar betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadari hal tersebut. "Lalu soal tanggal pembunuhan?"

"Yah menurutmu? Yang bisa aku simpulkan adalah satu minggu, ia membunuh enam korban dan minggu ini dia sudah membunuh 5. Sekarang sudah jam 20.00, besok adalah minggu kan? Case closed." Ia berkata pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"KAMU JENIUS, MATT!!!!" Mello langsung lompat dan memeluk partner-nya itu erat. "Aku sempat berpikir kau adalah orang dibalik pembunuhan ini! Tapi sepertinya aku salah ya?"

"Me-Mello..." Wajah Matt memerah.

"Maaf...!" Dengan cepat, ia mundur dan duduk di tempat semula, terdiam sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku harus ke kamar, a-ada urusan..." Katanya sambil memerah.

"Okeh..."

"Ini kunci kamarmu, ada di atas, sebelah kamarku." Ia lalu naik tangga dan pergi.

"SIAL! Seharusnya kan aku memata-matainya! Tapi sepertinya dia membantuku memecahkan kasus ini, tidak mungkin dia adalah pembunuhnya kan?" Mello mengangkat kakinya dan melihat catatan di meja dekat sofa tersebut. Ia membuka ranselnya, mengambil laptop dan menggunakan internet wi-fi di rumah Matt. "Aku akan mengontak SPK."

**Meanwhile...**

"Near, ada yang masuk dalam saluran utama. Orang itu ingin bicara denganmu." Rester berkata.

"Sambungkan aku dengannya." Near mengangkat dadunya.

"Baik."

_"Nate River... I have something to tell you." _Suara misterius itu mulai bergema.

* * *

To be continued.

Eh, pada tau ngga? Di Death Note 14, The Official Character Guidebook, dibilang Matt sama Mello memang err... err... yaoi.


	4. Eye Witness

**http: //orenomamushi. deviantart. com/art/Near -Matt-Mello-HT-161978483**

Salah satu scene di fic ini. Ilangin space nya aja ya (might cause spoiler kalo blon selesai baca chapter ini)

**Chapter 3: Eye Witness**

"Matt." Mello mengetuk pintu kamar temannya itu tanpa ada jawaban dari dalam. Sekali lagi diketuk, masih tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Mello memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada orang. Jendela tertutup rapat dan laptop terbuka di meja. Di ranjang berserakan PSP, DS, beberapa buku dan pakaian-pakaian milik Matt. "Kemana anak itu?" Mello menggigit coklatnya.

BRAK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Matt keluar dengan tertatih-tatih. Tangan kanannya memegang jidat dan satunya lagi bersandar pada dinding.

"Matt? Kamu kenapa??"

"Me-Me...llo..." Tangannya terlepas dan dirinya terjatuh searah dengan gravitasi. Untung saja Mello telah menangkap badannya sebelum kepala Matt membentur tanah.

"MATT!!! MATT!!!" Ia menaruh tangan di jidat Matt untuk memastikan ia tidak demam. Temperatur badannya normal. Mello membaringkan Matt di ranjangnya setelah membereskan tempat tersebut. "!!" Ia melihat sebuah jarum di lengan kiri Matt. Dengan segera, si blonde itu mencabut jarum tersebut dari tangan temannya. Ia berusaha mengendus benda itu. "Racun. Sangat menyengat." Mello membunang lapisan besi tipis itu ke tempat sampah setelah mencucinya dengan sabun.

"Hunh..." Teriknya matahari pagi menyakiti mata Matt yang masih setengah terbuka. Perlahan, ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, berbalik ke kanan dimana ia melihat Mello masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Tanpa sebab yang diketahui pasti, wajahnya memerah. Ia memandang rambut Mello yang terlihat sangat halus, membuatnya ingin mengelus rambut tersebut. Karena sangat tergoda, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut emas yang halus kepunyaan Mello.

"Mmh." Mata Mello terbuka, membuat Matt kaget.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya..."

"Matt, kamu sadar!" Mello memeluknya. "Kamu terkena jarum racun kemarin, sepertinya agak fatal, untung saja aku ada di sana. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah agak baikan, masih pusing sedikit." Katanya. "Ah! Hari ini kita harus ke hotel itu kan?!"

"Iya, 11 jam lagi."

"Kuharap semuanya bisa berakhir dengan baik." Ia tersenyum. "Dan sepertinya kita akan berpisah setelah itu." Nadanya berubah sedih.

"Kau akan kembali ke Amerika?" Mello bertanya.

"Iya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Wammy's House." Ia berkata. "Kalau ada waktu, kembalilah ke sana."

"Aku tidak berpikir aku akan punya waktu. Maaf."

"Oh. Sayang sekali. Berarti ini hari terakhir kita bersama ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Mello menjawab singkat. "You're a brilliant FBI agent, Matt."

"Thanks." Matt berkata pelan, ia melihat ke arah mata biru milik Mello. "Ah, aku akan membuat sarapan." Matt berlari keluar pintu dan masuk ke dapur. Wajah Mello memanas.

"Kenapa wajahku memerah begini?"

**

[13.00]

Mello menggigit coklat di tangannya sementara Matt memainkan psp nya. Keduanya terlihat gelisah, seringkali mereka melirik jam dinding yang serasa tak bergerak. Helaan napas, gigitan coklat dan bip bip dari psp terus terdengar.

"Matt, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan? Aku bosan menunggu."

"..." Matt meletakkan PSP nya ke atas meja. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Bermain pun tak ada gunanya. Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat. Bila kita melakukan kesalahan kecil saja dalam menguraikan pesan-pesan ini bisa fatal akibatnya."

"Tunggu, kau pikir kita akan membuat kesalahan?" Mello bertanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Yah, bisa saja sang pelaku memang mau kita mendapatkan hasil seperti ini dari pesan yang ditinggalkan olehnya dan mau menjebak kita?"

"Kamu ini FBI, Matt! Bawa pistol mu!!"

"Hahaha, kau memang pintar, Mells." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku berhutang padamu karena kejadian yang kemarin." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ada cara untuk membayarnya?"

"... ada. Jawab aku sejujurnya. Apa kamu ini memang agen FBI?" Mello menatap mata Matt.

"A-apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan, Mello? Tentu saja. Aku punya badge nya, kamu belum lihat?" Matt melihat ekspresi Mello yang masih serius. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku bicara jujur."

"Baiklah." Mello mulai tenang. "Dan satu lagi."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah suka seseorang?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Matt sweatdropped. "Kamu?"

"... aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana cara untuk memastikannya ya?"

"Cium saja dia dan coba dengar kata hatimu." Matt berkata enteng.

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Yakin?"

"IYA!"

Pada saat itu juga, Mello menarik leher baju Matt dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam ciuman dengan temannya. Matt sempat kaget namun, di detik selanjutnya, ia menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati bau coklat dari Mello. Matt merasakan bibir Mello sangat halus dan menggoda, membuatnya ingin menjelajahi hingga ke dalam. Ia pun meminta jalan masuk dari Mello yang diberikan olehnya. Lidah Matt bertemu dengan milik Mello, bergulat untuk dominasi sampai mereka kehabisan napas dan memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

"..... Sepertinya aku memang menyukai orang itu." Mello menjilat bibirnya yang basah sebelum ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Matt dan mencium cowok itu lagi.

"Nnh..." Cowok berambut merah itu melepas google-nya sebelum ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke dalam baju kulit milik Mello sementara tangan kirinya menelusuri paha si blonde yang dilapisi dengan celana kulit ketat. "Mungkin ini bisa membantu kita mempercepat waktu." Katanya sambil merebahkan Mello di sofa.

**

[19:00]

"Holy shit, Mello, sudah jam 7 sore." Matt berdiri dan langsung mengambil pakaian di meja, membangunkan Mello.

"Fuck!" Ia juga langsung mengenakan bajunya dan mengambil pistol sebelum mereka berjalan keluar dan menaiki motor milik Mello. Ia mengendarainya dengan cepat, agar tiba di tempat kejadian untuk menangkap sang pembunuh sebelum terlambat dan membuat kerja keras mereka sia-sia. Ketika mereka memarkir di depan hotel, ada sebuah bunyi ledakan dari lantai... 5, mungkin? Dengan cepat, mereka berlari ke tempat itu dan mendobrak pintu yang terkunci, membuat pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Disana, mereka melihat pemandangan yang membuat mulut mereka menganga.

Near. Berdiri berlumuran darah, menengok ke arah Matt dan Mello dengan ekspresi kaget. Di hadapannya adalah korban ke-12, tubuhnya telah terpotong-potong. Beberapa jarum menusuk orang itu.

"Near... what's the meaning of this?"

* * *

To be continued


	5. Different Skies

**Chapter 5**: Different Skies

I continue to fight, I continue to fight

"T-tunggu, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ini semua adalah jebakan!" Near terlihatsangat panik. "Kau harus percaya padaku, Mello! Sang pelaku membuatku datang kemari pada waktu pembunuhan agar ia dapat mengalihkan kecurigaan!"

"Oh, Near yang tidak pernah keluar ruangan sekarang keluar hanya karena sang pelaku menyuruhnya? Kau pikir aku akan percaya akan hal itu?" Mello mengeluarkan pistolnya. "Kau kutangkap atas kecurigaan sebagai pelaku pembunuhan berantai."

Matt berjalan ke arah Near sambil mengambil borgol yang ada di kantongnya sejak tadi dan memakaikannya di kedua tangan Near yang berusaha memberontak.

"Ini hanya salah paham! Aku bukan pelakunya!!!" Ia berteriak dan mendorong Matt yang bahkan tak bergerak satu langkah pun. Cowok berambut merah itu lalu mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Near, memerintahkannya untuk bergerak tanpa melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Near menjatuhkan air mata dan melakukan apa yang Matt perintahkan. "Aku berani sumpah… aku bukan pembunuh…" Ia menangis.

"Katakan itu kepada hakim." Mello berkata sambil mengikuti mereka dari belakang. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata orang yang seperti ini." Bisiknya pelan; sangat pelan hingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Singkat cerita, mereka tiba di pengadilan dan diputuskan, Near akan dipenjara selama tiga hari sebelum hari pengadilan. Pihak polisi; perwakilan dunia berterima kasih kepada Matt dan Mello karena telah menutup kasus pembunuhan berantai tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Matt karena hari sudah agak malam.

"… Don't hide it from me, Mello." Matt berkata pelan ketika mereka tiba di dalam rumah.

Sekejap, Mello memeluk Matt dengan mata yang berair. "Selama ini aku ditipu! Apakah Near hanya menggunakan aku sebagai mainan yang terjebak di dalam permainan kasarnya ini?"

"Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri." Ia membelai rambut Mello.

"Dia harus!"

"Sudahlah, kita tidak usah memikirkan hal ini lagi." Matt berkata yang disambut dengan anggukan Mello. "Coklat?" Ia mengambil satu batang dari kantung celana si blonde itu dan membuka plastiknya sambil tertawa.

"Aku cukup yakin Near menyewa seseorang untuk membantunya membunuh korban karena ia harus diam di ruangan SPK. Namun, mari kita lihat dari perkataan Near tadi." Ia menggigit coklat itu sambil duduk di sofa. "Dia bilang sang pelaku menyuruhnya datang ke tempat kejadian? Apakah dia telah bicara secara langsung dengan sang pembunuh?"

"Seharusnya. Baik secara tertulis atau secara oral." Matt mulai memainkan PSP nya.

"Near tidak bodoh untuk mempercayai perkataan orang. Kalau ia bukan pelakunya, pasti pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang pintar. At least smart enough to trick Near." Mello berhenti sebentar. "Aku tidak percaya Near yang melakukan semua ini. P-pikiranku menolak semuanya dan instingku mengatakan bahwa kasus ini belum selesai."

"Tapi kita melihat secara langsung kan? It's over, Mells."

"Walaupun begitu… aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayai segalanya. Namun, Near itu pintar, dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan."

"…" Matt mematikan PSP di tangannya. "Ini sudah malam, ayo kita istirahat."

**Next day**

"Kau kutangkap atas tuduhan pelaku sebenarnya dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai." Mello mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Matt.

"A-apa yang sedang kau katakan, Mello?" Matt mengangkat tangannya melihat banyak polisi telah mengepung rumahnya.

"Matt, kau tidak bisa bohong lagi. Semuanya adalah perbuatanmu namun, kau membuat seakan Near adalah pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Mengakulah." Mello mendesak.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" Matt tetap berkeras.

"Aku memiliki semua bukti, serahkan dirimu." Ia mengambil dompet cowo berambut merah itu dari meja. "Kau bukan agen FBI. Badge ini palsu." Mello melihat Matt yang terlihat panik namun, detik setelahnya, ia tersenyum dan tertawa.

Ya, tertawa.

"Kau memang pintar, Mello." Matt berjalan mendekati Mello yang mengencangkan pegangannya pada pistol. "Ya, aku memang pelakunya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, ia melirik jam dinding.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Matt? KENAPA?!" Mello menitikkan air matanya.

"Tidak, kau harus jelaskan padaku terlebih dahulu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semuanya."

"Ba-baik."

**[Sunday, 22:30]**

"Ini semua sudah berakhir! Kenapa sepertinya aku merasa tidak puas?! Mello, think!! Instingku benar-benar menolak apa yang telah kulihat. Tapi, kalau bukan Near, jadi siapa?" Mello memeluk selimutnya. "Secara tertulis… Kalau sang pelaku mengontak Near secara tertulis, pasti ia meminta surat itu dibakar. Oral? Tidak mungkin Near mau menyambut orang asing. E-mail. Kalau e-mail mungkin saja. Namun aku cukup yakin alamat e-mail sang pelaku tidak ada di daftar kontak Near pasti, dianggap sebuah spam." Mello terus berpikir keras. "Mungkin aku harus mengontak SPK."

Ia menekan beberapa tombol di cell phone nya.

"SPK."

"Rester, ini Mello."

"Mello, kau tahu kan Near tidak ada disini."

"Ya namun aku hanya mau memastikan. Sebelum hari Near ditangkap, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di SPK? Maksudku seperti spam di inbox, sebuah surat atau seseorang datang?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak boleh mengatakan apa-apa namun, karena Near sendiri sudah tidak ada disini, baiklah. Bisa kubilang, seseorang menge-hack sistem komputer SPK dan mengancam akan men-delete semua data bila Near tidak bicara kepadanya."

"Apa kau dengar pembicaraan mereka?"

"Tidak. Semua orang di ruangan harus pergi kecuali Near, tentunya."

"Terima kasih." Mello memutuskan panggilan dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil minuman.

"_Aku berusaha menge-hack komputer SPK namun, sistem utama tetap menolak koneksinya. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya berhasil."_

Mengingat kalimat itu, Mello menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya. "Semuanya kembali lagi ke Matt…" Ia berlari ke kamar Matt, mendobrak pintunya untuk melihat tidak ada seorangpun di dalam. Laptop menyala dan kamar mandi kosong. Sambil melihat keadaan sekitar, ia duduk di depan laptop Matt dan menge-cek call history nya. Tidak ada banyak, in fact, hanya ada satu bertuliskan…

SPK.

Near.

Nate River.

Call history dalam program yang Matt gunakan memang tidak bisa di-delete, itulah yang membuat orang harus berhati-hati bila ingin menggunakannya untuk hal yang salah. Keuntungannya adalah, software tersebut bisa menyamarkan suara namun tetap jernih. Dengan cepat, ia memasuki internet untuk berbicara dengan Raye Penber, temannya yang bekerja untuk FBI.

Mello: Raye.

Raye: Ya?

Mello: Apakah kau kenal seorang agen FBI bernama Matt? Atau Mail Jeevas?

Raye: Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Tunggu, biar aku periksa.

Mello: Baik.

Raye: Tidak ada. Tidak ada nama Matt atau Mail Jeevas tercantum dalam catatan anggota. Aku bahkan telah memeriksa mantan-mantan FBI namun, nama itu tetap tidak ada.

Mello: Bisa aku melihat badge mu sebentar? Tolong di scan.

Raye: Sebenarnya untuk apa?

Mello: Akan kujelaskan nanti.

Raye: Baik.  
Raye: Ini.

Mello: … Kau pernah dengar tentang seseorang yang memalsukan badge FBI?

Raye: Aku rasa itu mustahil. Kecuali ia memang teliti dan bisa menggarap informasi tentang FBI dengan dalam. Hackers atau orang yang mempunyai koneksi dengan salah satu agen FBI.

Mello: Terima kasih.

Mello menutup semua program yang ia buka dan pikirannya langsung berpusat pada satu kata, 'hacker'. Secepat kilat, ia kembali ke TKP untuk melihat apa yang belum ia lihat. Tubuh korban telah diangkut, namun, ia mengingat ia sempat mengambil satu foto kamar tersebut. Seluruh bagian tubuh korban telah terpotong menjadi enam bagian. Kedua bola mata tidak bisa tertutup karena adanya jarum panjang di pupil. Tunggu, jarum? Mello melihat dengan teliti jarum yang ada di tubuh korban. Tidak salah lagi, itu jarum yang ada di lengan kiri Matt waktu itu.

Lalu, ia melihat di dekat jendela, ada sebuah puntung rokok, bermerek. Mereknya sama dengan mereka rokok yang dibeli Matt. Di kamar mandi, Mello bisa melihat beberapa benda telah hangus, tanpa berpikir panjang, itu pasti bom. Di kolong ranjang ada benang tipis yang panjang dan kawat yang agak lebih pendek, sebuah jarum juga ada tertancap dibawah.

"Trik ini… aku tahu."

**[Monday 10.50]**

"Kau menaruh sebuah bahan peledak di belakang kloset yang disambungkan dengan benang ini. Lalu, benang tersebut kau selipkan ke bawah ranjang, di ikat seputar jarum sebelum kau menempelkannya di pojok tembok dan menaikannya ke langit-langit. Kau mengikat sebuah pisau pada ujung benang dan menaruh rokok menyala di atas rak buku dekat tembok tersebut." Mello berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Matt yang tersenyum. "Kawat ini kau taruh di sekitar ranjang, dikaitkan dengan benang lagi, diikat ke dalam dua pistol bohongan ini, bukan berisikan peluru namun kacang. Kau menancapkan jarum pada keduanya."

"Tepat sekali." Ia tersenyum licik.

"Kau pasti telah melakukan research tentang sang korban. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengar semua. Intinya adalah, kau mengontak komputer SPK, memberitahu Near tempat, tanggal dan waktu kejadian, memberinya sebuah alasan agar ia datang sendiri." Mello membuka laptop milik Matt dan menunjuk call history. "Ketika korban berjalan keluar kamar mandi, ia tidak sengaja menginjak kawat yang telah kau siapkan, membuat bom bertenaga rendah tersebut meledak, menghancurkan kamar mandi, membuat sang korban otomatis mundur dan menginjak benang-benang yang dikaitkan dengan kawat, menarik pelatuk pistol. Ketika sang korban mendengar suara keras, ia memutar kepalanya ke arah pistol dan otomatis, jarum menusuk kedua matanya. Oh. Rokok yang kau taruh di atas lemari terjatuh akibat getaran, membakar benang dibawah 6 golok. Keenam golok yang telah kau ikat di ujung benang yang juga telah kau ikat di benang kedua di sebelahnya berputar dan mencincang tubuh korban sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai."

"Tepat. Dan setelah mendengar suara ledakan, Near mendobrak masuk untuk melihat peristiwa berdarah itu."

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana korban ke sepuluh mendapat retakan leher."

"Obat yang aku berikan kepadanya membuat lehernya sakit setengah mati sehingga dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia berusaha mengeluarkannya, namun tidak berhasil, ia malah melekukan tulang lehernya sendiri."

"Kenapa sebuah jarum beracun ada di lenganmu?"

"Aku berusaha bunuh diri."

"Kapan kau menge-hack komputer SPK?"

"Sabtu, jam 8.15."

"Tepat ketika aku berusaha mengontak SPK namun tidak berhasil."

"Aku membuat komputer SPK tidak dapat menerima panggilan lain ketika aku sedang berbicara dengan Near."

"Ini semua membutuhkan ketelitian yang sangat-sangat besar, aku kagum kau bisa menyusun semuanya dengan tepat." Mello berkata. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Untuk bersenang-senang." Ekspresi Matt berubah menjadi ekspresi orang yang tidak sedang bersenang-senang. "Semua polisi selalu berpikir mereka pintar. Konflik antara FBI, SPK dan detektif-detektif ternama lainnya terus merajalela. Mereka memperebutkan posisi teratas karena dengan itu, mereka mempunyai hak untuk mengatur semua orang. Sangat menjijikan. Tugas seorang detektif atau organisasi penyelidikan seharusnya hanya semata untuk membantu masyarakat kan? Untuk berpikir bahwa manusia selalu menginginkan sesuatu dibalik segala kebaikan yang mereka lakukan, benar-benar menjijikan." Matt berjalan melihat keluar jendela. "Jarang ada manusia yang membantu seseorang dengan sukarela." Ia tersenyum lagi. "Tujuanku hanyalah membuktikan bahwa mereka itu sama sekali tidak pintar. Now, I had enough fun already."

"Matt…" Mello menitikkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis untukku, Mello. Aku tidak seharusnya dicintai olehmu. Hatimu terlalu berharga untuk pembunuh sepertiku." Ia menghapus air yang menitik di bawah mata Mello. "I don't deserve anything from you, especially your heart. I'm just a mere murderer."

"…." Air mata terus berjatuhan. "Aku tetap mencintaimu, Matt. Aku tidak peduli kau bilang apa, aku tidak peduli kau itu apa. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku merubah sifat kasarku. Dekat denganmu saja, aku tidak bisa marah. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, Matt." Mello mengecup bibir Matt sebentar sebelum mereka menjauh, Matt tersenyum dan melepas google nya, memberikan benda tersebut untuk Mello. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah pelaku yang sebenarnya." Matt berkata. "As I said, I had enough fun already."

"Matt, kau tidak berencana untuk…"

"Aku tidak mau masuk eksekusi tidak berguna atau di penjara seumur hidup." Ia mendorong tubuh Mello keluar kamar sebelum ia berjalan ke tengah "I love you." dan seketika itu juga, bom berkekuatan rendah meledak dari bawah ranjang milik Matt, menghancurkan tubuh lelaki itu tanpa sisa.

"MAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tangisnya. Anggota SPK ada di belakang Mello, termasuk Near.

"Owarimashita ne, Mello?" Ia menepuk pundak rival nya itu. "Kau telah bekerja keras."

Mello memeluk google jingga ditangannya. "Suatu hari aku pasti akan menyusulmu, Matt, dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan memarahimu habis-habisan sampai kau muak mendengar suaraku."

"_Best of luck, Mello." _Suara pelan milik Matt bergema di telinga Mello.

"You too, Matt." Bisiknya sambil menitikkan air mata ke atas google jingga di pelukannya.

_Gazing at each other while holding hands  
You and I were on the different side of the mirror  
Even if I'm next to you like this_

_Your tears that fell down now I will take away_

_In the edge of war without answer, will I gain a world with rainbow?  
Without knowing, without knowing, now where's my first faded memory?  
How can I picture it?  
If I see it from your eyes, if me myself can be together with you once more  
If we can meet under the sky where we make our promise that day_

_Even that, even this, all of it, until I get it, will stand still until it rots  
Singing alone, releasing the light that was made by the Earth to the darkness  
The conflicted heart doesn't need any complaints  
No angel is kind enough to listen to regrets_

_I'm not afraid of disappearing quickly_

_(O2 – Orange Range)_

END! I guess

Maaf ya, angst, saya cinta angst sih :P *ditembakin*

Makasih ya reviewnya selama iniiiii!! Saya hargai bangeeettt *peluk reviewers* Ini fic ngga sebagus yang saya bayangin, banyak hal-hal aneh terjadi. Oh iya, itu liriknya maaf ya agak ga make sense, saya harus translate dr inggris (ANIMON XD) ke indo :P

Anyway, tolong satu review lagi dari masing-masing pembaca untuk fic ini (no flame, you bitchy flammers X3). Udah tamat kok.


End file.
